Do You Wanna Build A Snow Peridot?
by Violet-the-Hero
Summary: Winter is in full swing in Beach City and for two of its newest residence, there's plenty of things to do, or not. One shot done for a trade on ao3 that I thought I'd bring here


It was an unusually cold day even for the winter time in beach city. The people of the town had long celebrated the human holiday known as Christmas as well as several other during the same time frame. By now, the decorations were long gone and a new layer of snow lay on the ground where it could as new years began to close it. It wasn't like she horribly cared though, while the lime green gem named Peridot had grown used to many aspects of Earth's culture during her time trapped on the planet, and while she may no longer have been a forced prisoner there were plenty of things she just didn't understand. Watching a group of teens building a snowman, she was reminded of just how distant they were from gems. It was bitterly cold out and yet they were willingly putting their hands close to the icey substance even with the danger of frostbite easily recognizable.

Then again, she was out in the cold as well, heading off to where Steven and the Crystal Clo- Gems, lived after grabbing the pastries from the Big Donut establishment. Pearl had insisted that it was too cold for Steven who was on the verge of getting an illness with the same name so she had volunteered much to the surprise of the other gems. It was much to her surprise as well but as much as she would have normally hated to admit it, the Steven had done allot for her, this was a small favor in return for that.

As the house came into view and Peridot began to climb up the steps, she was interrupted as the door was almost thrown opened and another, light blue gem jumped out wearing what could only be borrowed winter clothes that fit surprisingly well.

"Took you a while, almost thought you had been snowed in over there." Lapis commented. Lapis who after finally being freed from Malachite stopped by Beach City every once in awhile to visit but after being in a maelstrom of a fusion for so long couldn't stand the feeling of being in one place for long. She never did explain how she had been freed or what had happened to Jasper but perhaps that was a topic for another time.

"I had to stop a few times, I didn't want to freeze to death." she answered.

"Gems can't freeze to death." Lapis commented.

"Then why are you wearing all those extra shirts?" Peridot countered.

"Steven insisted and since I was heading out I thought it wouldn't hurt to wear it." Lapis shrugged, "Speaking of Steven, are you going to give those to him?"

"Right." Peridot nodded slowly, remembering the 'donuts' and pushing past Lapis slightly to enter the house where the boy sat on the couch. Peridot didn't feel much like joining him at the moment as he was watching an unusual program about, crying foods…. No, instead she waved to him with a small smile and headed outside again where to her surprise Lapis was waiting.

"Didn't want to stay inside either?" Lapis asked as she walked out.

"He's watching that show, it's far too bizarre even for most earth pastimes. I'll take my chances with the cold instead."

"Want to join me for a walk in that case, it's the first time both of us have really gotten a chance to be around snow afterall. the humans seem to find all sorts of uses for it." Lapis suggested.

Peridot was hesitant at first, she hadn't trusted Lapis back when they had been on the homeworld ship from the beginning, but now, well, what's the worse that could happen. "Alright." she agreed and Lapis smiled.

"Let's go then." Lapis jumped forward, the borrowed boots crunching in the snow as they explored the snowy town, it really wasn't much of a difference to gems who yes can feel hot and cold, they were not horribly bothered.

They passed the kids that had been building the snowman before and Lapis looked interested, Peridot still wasn't, "They must think it's cool or something. It doesn't strike me as cool other than in the literal sense." Peridot said.

"Have you tried building one? Maybe it's only cool if you're the one doing it." Lapis shrugged. "Maybe if we build one we'll be cool then, if not, it still looks like fun."

"It buildings spheres out of chilled water particles and stacking them on more spheres, how fun can it be?"

"We won't know until we try." Lapis pushed but Peridot was still reluctant. "Fine, I'll build one myself then." she said.

"Alright don't mind me then." Peridot said, standing nearby, she expected for Lapis to begin rolling the snow around but instead Lapis pulled the water around Peridot with a bit of a laugh as she formed a perfect sphere around her. "This is not how you create the snowman!" Peridot protested but Lapis continued to pack the snow around her until she had sucessfully build a snowman, well, a snow Peridot as Peridot was now a part of it. "This is not what they mean by being cool I hope you know." she grumbled as Lapis laughed.

"I dunno, you look as cool as ever." Peridot sighed but even still, she couldn't deny that it was pretty funny.


End file.
